User talk:OOQuietSnowOo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Relation page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:26, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Managing the wiki Hey, QuietSnow! If you remember, I'm the admin of the Skip Beat! and Toradora Wiki who are affiliated with the Free! Wiki.. I was wondering if you'd like to continue editing on this wiki, then one of us could apply as an admin in the community cenral then promote the other person so we could manage the wiki together? It's okay if we're inactive once we get the rights, because I can't promise to stay active always because of other wiki projects and I only watched the anime once and never read the manga. Just a suggestion, What do you think? :) [[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 08:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I've watched the korean live-action of Itazura Na Kiss and watched the anime once. Same here, I don't know if I could stay active since I'm developing my other wiki projects as well, but I will try to. We could both add content by maybe adding the live-action episodes, staff and etc. Then, I could also do the anime episodes since I've watch the anime. But, yeah, we'll see.. :Wish of luck to us both to stay active in the wiki! :) : and, sorry for the extremely late reply... :[[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 03:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::It's alright, I can't submit an adoption request anyway because I just adopted a wiki last month :) I was inactive the last few days because of school. But, luckily, I also don't have school on monday because of public holidays so I could be more active. And yes, I'm looking forward to work with you! :D ::[[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 11:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you ;) And yeah, it is a great manga, I'm so excited for the anime in July! :::[[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 22:22, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC)